Awkward
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Some people will never change. I'm sorry if I summarize this it's giving too much away, but trust me if you have a sense of humor you're sure to laugh!


A/N: All dis is JKR's.

Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom were two very different people.

Hannah had been sorted into Hufflepuff, a blonde haired pink faced girl with bright amber eyes who couldn't shut up if her life depended on it.

Neville had been sorted into Gryffindor, a round boy with dark brown hair and mysterious hazel eyes who was shy and awkward and always tripping over his own feet.

Hannah liked Astronomy, Neville liked Herbology.

Hannah was very bubbly, made friends easily, and would talk to anyone and everyone who would listen. She was also quite naive and not very smart.

Neville kept to himself out of fear of embarassing himself, it was difficult for him to make friends, and he didn't talk much. He was smart enough, and very realistic.

Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom had many of the same issues though.

Both had low self esteem; Hannah thought she was stupid, and Neville was tired of being the subject of so much ridicule.

Both had experienced parental loss; Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity by Death Eaters when he was an infant so he had to live with his Gran while they were shipped off to St Mungos, Hannah's mother had been murdered by Death Eaters in the middle of her Sixth Year.

Both were extremely loyal, true, and unafraid to fight for what was right. They were both proud members of the DA and both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Maybe opposites do attract, Hannah and Neville-though no one at Hogwarts would have ever predicted it-were quite a serious couple.

* * *

It had been nearly 2 years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and the class of 1998 went off into the wizarding world to do various different things-some great and some not as great.

When Neville was given the opportunity to train as an auror after graduation it was the happiest day of his life, getting to work alongside the likes of Harry Potter, but then one day-he completely blew his chances, and got fired from his first real job. It was devastating.

Hannah tended bar at The Leaky Cauldron, and the couple had decided to move in upstairs together after graduating. As Neville walked to Leaky from the Ministry of Magic, he was terrified of Hannah's reaction to the news. _What would she say? What would she do? Would she dump me?_

It was now quite late at night, and the bar would be closed by the time he arrived. Hannah's shift would be over and they could go upstairs to their tiny room. Neville nervously entered The Leaky Cauldron to see Hannah putting away some glasses and cleaning spilled Firewhiskey off the counter.

She looked tired, and very agitated as well. _Oh no she's already in a bad mood _Neville groaned internally as he approached his girlfriend. "Hey there Han, long day?" he asked carefully.

Hannah just glared at him with that _"What do you think?" _expression across her face. "Sorry for asking," Neville muttered, plopping down on one of the barstools, it was now or never. He knew he couldn't keep this a secret from her. She'd figure it out eventually.

He decided to ease into a conversation first "So, uh, what happened today?" he asked, legitimately curious.

"Ugh, what _didn't _happen today?" Hannah groaned tiredly. "These two guys got totally wasted on Firewhiskey and got into a huge fight, right at the bar, broke several glasses and spilled Firewhiskey _everywhere _and guess who had to clean it all up? Yours truly."

Neville nodded along sympathetically. "Sounds like you had an interesting day then?" he remarked sarcastically.

Hannah rolled her eyes "Oh yes, you can say that again for sure." She poured him a warm glass of butterbeer and slid it across the counter. "So, sorry for my ranting, how was your day Nev?"

Neville swallowed hard and nearly choked on his butterbeer. "Er, mine?" he spluttered.

"Nev?" Hannah cocked her eyebrows in confusion.

"Han?" Neville looked up at her innocently.

"Yes, I asked how your day was?" Hannah pushed, still cleaning up behind the bar.

_Dragon shit, here we go. _Neville gulped "Er, yeah, about that. Look Hannah, we need to talk," he spoke quietly, nervously. Hannah was a sweet girl on the outside, but when she got angry, look out.

Hannah looked down at him curiously and set down a glass she's been washing. "About?"

Neville gulped again "Er, Han, I may have kinda sorta, er...got fired," he blurted the last part out quickly.

Hannah raised her eyebrows that were so fair they were barely visible. "You got what?!" she asked, Neville could hear the fury rising in her voice.

"Look, Han, I screwed up again OK? I'm sorry! Oh Merlin I ruin everything!" Neville facepalmed.

"Oh Neville! Here I am working my ass off in here ALL BLOODY DAY so I can afford half our rent and you go off and get FIRED?!" Hannah roared.

"I'M SORRY!" Neville shouted.

"Neville! Must you be such a dunce at EVERYTHING you do?!" Hannah snapped.

"I AM A DUNCE! I've always been a disappointment to my Gran and everyone else! So what if I killed that snake, now I'm right back to being a stupid bloody nerd who's only skill in the entire world is Herbology!" Neville yelled.

"How in Merlin's name are we supposed to afford our room now?!" Hannah yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW, OK?!" Neville roared.

Now the 19 year old couple was standing in the middle of the large tavern like room, having a full out screaming match.

"Well you BETTER figure it out!" Hannah roared back. She began to pace back and forth, breathing heavily, "Oh what to do, what to do!" she muttered to herself.

"Do you EVER shut up?!" Neville yelled.

"NO! Get used to it!" Hannah snapped, hurt.

Neville's expression softened "Han, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-"

Hannah turned away from him and sat down on one of the tables "Oh, it's a bit late for that," she muttered.

"Well maybe you should just go crawling back to Ernie!" Neville hissed. "From what I hear, he's doing quite well...he's an auror too, one that _didn't _get fired!" he spat.

Hannah spun back to face him "HOW DARE YOU?! I put everything I have into this relationship! I LOVE _you_ you ignorant dunce!" she shouted, infuriated.

"Then act like it will ya?" Neville snapped.

Suddenly they heard laughing coming from upstairs. "Merlin's beard who is laughing, none of this is funny!?" Hannah looked around confused and extremely pissed off. Neville shrugged "Certainly not me, I wouldn't dare with you in this mood," he smirked. Hannah rolled her eyes "No really, where is that coming from?!"

"Dunno," Neville looked around.

"Wait, what is this?" Hannah picked up something that resembled an ear on the floor next to the wall and examined it. Neville came over and stood beside her, "Looks like some sort of Zonko's product..." he mused. Suddenly they heard even more laughing, and the ear crackled with static as if it were some sort of recording device.

"IS THIS SOMEONE'S IDEA OF A JOKE?!" Hannah shouted.

"Who's there?" Neville called up, anger rising in his voice.

That's when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and standing before them was one of the greatest prank masters of all time, and now sole owner and manager of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop: George Weasley.

"Nothing better than the sweet sound of couples fighting, music to my ear!" George grinned, pointing at his sole ear.

Neville and Hannah both blushed a deep shade of red, then bust out laughing and hugged eachother. No matter how many times Neville screwed up, Hannah still loved him, he was and would always be _her Neville. _

_~AWKWARD~_

* * *

_A/N: Come on guys, that's hilarious. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
